


Moonlight and Brandy

by furiosity



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiosity/pseuds/furiosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about team year-end parties is that there's a whole week until the next practice and everyone's allowed to drink way too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight and Brandy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Лунный свет и бренди](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053477) by [CrazyJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill)



> This was inspired by [your amazing art](http://cm-cyan.tumblr.com/post/98144719726) all the similarities are 9000% intentional. :3 All the best in the New Year!
> 
> The title is borrowed from "Christmas Is the Time to Say I Love You" by Billy Squier.

The thing about team year-end parties is that there's a whole week until the next practice and everyone's allowed to drink way too much. Another thing is that thanks to the league schedule, their parties are held a day or two before the thirty-first of December, and people figure they can leave whatever happens in the departing year. So everyone does stupid shit and someone's feelings inevitably get stepped on.

Sitting next to Aomine is a sure way for that last part to happen, but Kagami is apparently a glutton for punishment because he sat here on purpose. 

Part of it is that he and Reiko, one of the team masseuses, were the last ones to arrive at the izakaya, and the only open seats were next to Aomine and across from the general manager. Reiko didn't deserve to spend this evening trying her best to ignore the team's star power forward leering at her breasts, so Kagami headed right for Aomine and let her have the better spot.

Part of it, unfortunately, is that Aomine picked today to wear a fucking suit -- even though he usually shows up dressed like the world's most unfashionable couch potato -- and he smells so good Kagami has to remind himself that one, they're in public, and two, they don't like each other. 

They didn't get along in high school, and though they've had many opportunities to change that after graduating and getting recruited by the Blitz, neither Aomine nor Kagami bothered. They have the same role on the team, so they've never stood on the court together. There's no need for them to cooperate, only to coexist.

That Kagami happens to think Aomine cleans up real nice has nothing to do with anything. 

Aomine pays him no mind: he's already pretty wasted and is trying to explain his patented crayfish catching method to a bored-looking Ishihara, the website designer. Most everyone is talking in louder voices and slurring their consonants: the party started two hours ago, but Kagami had to run out to shop for New Year's and lost track of time.

Kagami is content to drink his beer in peace -- he's more interested in the appetisers, to be honest -- when Aomine abruptly ends his conversation and turns to him.

"So are you going to say hi or just sit there like a fucking lump?"

"Why do I need to say hi?" Kagami grumbles. "We just saw each other at the meeting this morning."

"You didn't say hi then, either." Aomine's voice is a little louder than before.

_Oh, for fuck's sake._ The last thing he needs tonight is drunk Aomine forcing a confrontation. "Hi," Kagami growls. "Happy now?"

"See, that wasn't so hard," Aomine murmurs, leaning so close that Kagami can smell the alcohol on his breath. "Unlike something else I've got here."

Kagami's beer almost goes down the wrong pipe. "Excuse me?"

Under the tablecloth, Aomine puts a hand high on top of Kagami's thigh and squeezes. "Let's go to the bathroom and help each other out, what do you say?"

"You're _drunk_ ," Kagami says, shoving Aomine's hand away. Later, he will think about the way time stopped when Aomine touched him. Later. He gulps his beer with frantic speed just to have something to pay attention to other than Aomine, still uncomfortably close, the scent of him filling Kagami up like air. The beer goes straight to his head: it has nowhere else to go, since he hasn't had anything substantial to eat since lunch time, and now that he looks at the appetisers, they're fucking tiny.

"So what if I'm drunk?" Aomine asks. "If I wasn't, I'd still be talking to Ishihara about fucking crayfish. I mean, just crayfish. I don't fuck crayfish."

For some godforsaken reason, Kagami finds this hilarious, and Aomine takes this opportunity to squeeze his thigh again. Although Kagami's head is swimming pleasantly, it's not nearly enough for him to let this pass, so he removes Aomine's hand again, noting with some alarm that a deep-down part of him is extremely reluctant about it.

_No. No. Absolutely not._ It's one thing to think Aomine is hot and get the occasional futile boner thinking about licking the salt off Aomine's collarbones at practice. It's another thing to let Aomine paw at him like a randy bear.

"Come on," Aomine whines, sliding even closer. "Let's just go to the bathroom, help me take care of this, it won't take long--"

"Speak for yourself," Kagami snaps, returning Ishihara's look of commiseration with an exasperated shrug. Aomine hooks his arm around Kagami's neck and nuzzles the side of his face. "Aomine, stop, you're making a fucking scene."

"I _want_ a fucking scene. A scene where we're fucking. That's what I want." Aomine's voice is low but Kagami's convinced the whole neighbourhood can hear him.

"I'm going to take this drunk loser home," Kagami says to Ishihara, whose facial expression is a study in _better you than me, friend_. He didn't really want to be at this drinking party anyway, and the manager will thank him when he finds out Kagami spared him the embarrassment of Aomine doing something outrageous and ending up in the paper, like last year.

"Come on," Kagami said, extending a hand to Aomine. "Let's get going."

Aomine takes his hand with a grip that's half obedient child, half professional wrestler. "Are we going to the bathroom?" he asks, manoeuvring his legs out from under the table.

"Weren't you listening? I'm taking you home."

"Oh, okay," Aomine says, suddenly all obedience, and squats down to look for his shoes in the pile by the entrance. Kagami would help, but he has no idea what kind of shoes Aomine wears with a suit. Plus he's distracted by the way Aomine's ass fills out his suit trousers in this position.

_No, I am not._

There's a taxi stand right outside the izakaya, and Kagami waves at the first one in line. The 'vacant' light in the cab window switches to 'occupied', and the rear doors swing open quietly.

"Where do you live?" he asks Aomine after they get in the back. The cab is tiny, and there's barely room for the two of them even if they press right up against the opposite side doors. Which Aomine doesn't.

"You said you were gonna take me home," Aomine says, his fingers worrying the cuff of Kagami's dress shirt.

Kagami reaches across Aomine to pull on the seat belt and fasten it. "That's why I'm asking where home is, dumbass."

Aomine pouts. "I wanna go home with _you_."

Kagami glances at the cab driver. He can feel silent judgement emanating from his turned back and even his little hat. "My friend is very drunk," he explains unnecessarily.

"Hey, I'm not that drunk," Aomine protests, grabbing at Kagami's shirt front this time. "And I'm not your friend."

Seething, Kagami quickly fastens his seat belt and rattles off his own address just to give the cab driver something to do. The radio comes on: some kind of talk show about the health benefits of string beans.

Aomine abruptly releases his shirt, extracts a smartphone from his suit jacket's inside pocket. "Hey, can you repeat that?" he slurs. "I want to put your address in my phone."

Kagami snatches the phone away and tries to find Aomine's address, but he doesn't know where to look. He checks to see if Aomine has it saved in Maps, but when he launches the app, it tries to walk him through initial set up.

"Gimme back my phone," Aomine says, pawing at it and knocking it out of Kagami's hand. Kagami reaches down to the floor to get it, and Aomine grabs his undefended buttock and squeezes it. "Nice."

"Stop that!" Kagami hisses, handing Aomine's phone back to him. Aomine laughs, hiccoughs, then laughs harder. The phone starts sliding out of his hand, so Kagami takes it again and tries to find the inside pocket himself. Last thing he needs is Aomine blaming him for losing his goddamned phone in a goddamned cab.

"Wait until we get home before you undress me," Aomine purrs into his ear, and Kagami's self-control machine slowly begins screeching to a halt. 

"I'm not undressing you, you asshat," he says through clenched teeth. The phone slides into the inside pocket, and Kagami pushes Aomine away. He moves as close as he can to the window, but there's only so small a guy like Kagami can make himself in a car this size.

Undaunted, Aomine leans across the sliver of seat between them and sticks his tongue into Kagami's ear, noisy and way too wet to be in any way sexy, but Kagami's nursed a resentful crush on Aomine for a _decade_ , so he just stays still and lets Aomine do whatever the hell he wants to his ear. Because if he moves and Aomine starts licking his neck, it's gonna be curtains for his self-control machine.

Moments later, the cab arrives in front of Kagami's building. The driver adds the nighttime surcharge to the fare even though it's only three minutes past ten. Kagami makes no comment. Cab drivers have their own information network and even their own private language. If he puts up a fuss here, the cabbie might tell a friend about his fare from hell. The friend might know that Kagami lives here -- he certainly takes cabs home often enough after practice. Another friend might know exactly who Kagami is. Someone else might recognise Aomine by the physical description, and next thing anyone knows, the Blitz Homosexual Scandal will be happening. So he pays the inflated fare, hauls Aomine out of the back, and watches the taxi vanish into traffic.

Then it's just a matter of manhandling Aomine through the front door and into the elevator. He wishes he could call another teammate or a manager or _somebody_ to get Aomine to his own place, but they're all probably drunker than Aomine by now. Besides, he ended up making such a show out of taking Aomine home, he'll be too embarrassed if he has to call for help.

Aomine starts stripping as soon as they're through the door to Kagami's penthouse. His suit jacket, phone and all, lands on the edge of the couch; his tie flies into the poinsettias Kagami's auntie sent for Christmas; his suit trousers get kicked onto the breakfast nook counter. His wallet falls out of the back pocket and lands on a stool. Aomine sinks down into one of the leather armchairs in his shirt and socks and drapes one leg over the armrest. "You do the rest," he announces, staring at Kagami expectantly.

"Wait there," Kagami says. He quickly takes the bottle of brandy his dad brought last week and hides it inside a cabinet lest Aomine decide to top off his still-considerable buzz. Then he heads for the futon closet.

"Wait, where are you going?" Aomine demands. "We're having sex, right?"

"Yes, yes, all kinds of sex, just sit quietly and wait," Kagami calls with a suppressed sigh. The lie will make it easier to get Aomine into the futon, and once he's all cuddled up under the thick, soft blanket, he'll be snoring before he can even say _sex_.

If this were anyone else, Kagami would let them have the bed, but he can't stand the idea of Aomine in his bed as a mere houseguest. And maybe that's petty, but he just put new sheets on yesterday, and he doesn't want Aomine's scent all over them, doesn't want to have to change them again so soon. He'll never be more than a houseguest -- a random passerby, really. Kagami knows that. He knows Aomine is just drunk and when Aomine gets drunk, he does stupid shit, then falls asleep and wakes up the next day acting like nothing happened.

If Kagami hadn't insisted on being a fucking gentleman, Aomine would still be at the izakaya right now, getting kicked in the balls by a fed up Reiko.

But it's okay. Aomine will sleep it off and slink away in the morning, and they'll never speak of this again. Kagami doesn't know what caused Aomine's sudden onslaught of drunken lust, and it's better if he continues not to know. Maybe his parents are making him have marriage interviews and Aomine's freaking out. Maybe he's somehow guessed Kagami's feelings and is trying to cash in just because he thinks he can. Maybe he's just doing all this for a laugh and has no intentions of having sex with Kagami. It doesn't _matter_.

Kagami carries the futon, pillow, and thick winter blanket into the living room and finds Aomine asleep in the armchair, bare legs folded under him, his dress shirt half undone.

"For fuck's sake," he mutters, then spreads the futon out on the living room rug. He has to move the coffee table in case Aomine's a restless sleeper and ends up flailing against it: the base is solid marble and it's really fucking heavy; hitting it would _hurt_.

He decides not to try waking Aomine up. That might bring more inappropriate touching or even Aomine's tongue somewhere Kagami really doesn't want it. He could just leave Aomine in the armchair, but he'll get a stiff neck for sure, and although, as Aomine kindly pointed out, they aren't friends, they're still teammates.

He lifts Aomine up bridal-style and carries him to the futon. Aomine weighs about the same as the coffee table, so it's not an easy walk, if only a couple of steps. Lowering him is more of a challenge, but Kagami manages by getting on one knee as though doing a static lunge. Aomine mutters something unintelligible and turns his head sideways on the pillow. For a wonder, he doesn't wake up, not even after Kagami pulls the blanket over him.

The moon shines onto Aomine's face through the large window whose blinds Kagami forgot to close before he left for the shops. He looks so different like this, relaxed and unaware. Hair messy across his forehead, the space between his eyebrows -- where there's often a sardonic crease -- smooth. Aomine's eyelashes are so short they're barely visible, and they cast funny little shadows on his lower eyelids. Aomine's lips--

Kagami's heart clenches and he looks away. _What's the fucking point?_ He could sit here staring at Aomine's perfect face all night and it wouldn't get him anywhere except on a direct elevator to Heartbreak Hell. So he snaps a photo of Aomine's face with his phone, on impulse more than anything, shuts the blinds, and leaves the room.

He has no energy for a shower, so he just brushes his teeth after undressing, then falls into bed. The beer he drank too fast is still there in his bloodstream, making his limbs nice and hard to move, and he's asleep before he even knows it.

He wakes up to the sound of the toilet flushing.

"Dad..?" he calls, hoarse and confused -- his father wasn't supposed to be back until right before New Year's.

No response. The sink turns on. At least his mysterious visitor is the type to wash their hands after they use the bathroom.

Kagami sits up, frowning, and grabs his phone from the windowsill. Four in the morning. What time did he go to bed?

Then, as his eyes acclimatise to the darkness, he remembers the year-end party and Aomine. The disgruntled cab driver and the jacked-up fare at three past ten. Must've gone to bed around ten-thirty, then.

_Aomine_.

The door to his bedroom creaks open, and Aomine walks inside. He's stripped off the shirt and socks and is wearing only a pair of boxers with neon green smiley faces on them. Of course he is.

"We didn't fuck, did we?" he asks, in the tone of a customer who's come to return a purchase.

Kagami rolls his eyes. "You wouldn't be sleeping in a futon if we did. Don't worry. You were way too drunk."

"I'm not drunk any more," Aomine says, stepping inside. "Can we fuck now?"

Kagami pulls his blanket up to cover himself for some reason. "What the hell's the matter with you?"

Aomine kneels on the edge of the bed and crawls across it. "I wanna make one last mistake before the year's out," he whispers when he reaches Kagami. His hair tickles Kagami's ear. "Make me your mistake, Kagami. Fuck me."

And Kagami _knows_ he needs to kick Aomine out of bed. He's nobody's mistake. He decided a long time ago that he wouldn't be like the guys he used to know, fucking their pain away until they're washed up empty. But Aomine's right here, and the soft warmth of his whisper lingers on Kagami's skin like summer fog, and the weight of Aomine's body on his bed is an unexpected comfort, and he _smells so fucking good_.

On the other hand, Aomine's mouth tastes like cool tapwater and yesterday's beer. Not that this is going to deter Kagami from kissing him; now that he's crossed that line, he's not going to back out unless Aomine does it first. Aomine throws the blanket aside, gets a good firm grip on the back of Kagami's neck and goes for Kagami's underpants, clearly not interested in backing out even now that they're both forgetting to breathe as their mouths get more familiar than their hands have ever been.

Kagami's contract is up in April; if Aomine makes his life difficult after this, he can just opt not to renew. He's been thinking about switching to the other league, anyway: less money and no masseuses, but more fun. So he has no regrets when Aomine reaches past the waistband of his boxers, palms his cock, and makes it hard within thirty seconds. It would've taken ten if Kagami's body weren't still half asleep. Besides, this is Aomine. He could have made Kagami's dick hard just by looking at it.

"This will feel nice in my ass," Aomine remarks, sounding as though he's picking out a potted plant for his living room.

Kagami flicks Aomine's right nipple. "You're awfully sure I'll put it in your ass."

Aomine's eyelids lower slightly, and sure enough, it excites Kagami even more to have Aomine looking at his cock. 

"Are you going to say something like, _you'd better earn it first_?" Aomine asks and runs his tongue along his lower lip as he rubs the head of Kagami's cock through the foreskin.

"This isn't a porn set, idiot," Kagami says, shifting the elbow he's using to hold himself upright. "And my eyes are up here."

Aomine gets a better grip on his dick and looks back at him with a smirk. "You sound kinda nervous, Kagami."

"I _am_ nervous," Kagami snaps, flicking Aomine's other nipple. He hates the way his heart pauses when Aomine says his name. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" He nods vaguely at his crotch.

Aomine moves closer. "I _know_ we should be doing this," he murmurs, lips pressed softly to Kagami's jaw and barely moving. "You have no clue, do you?"

Before Kagami can ask what that's supposed to mean, Aomine's mouth covers his and Aomine's fist on his cock gets so tight he might come if he lets Aomine keep it up. And Aomine will still not have gotten what he wants.Though for someone who keeps talking about Kagami's dick in his ass, Aomine sure seems to enjoy Kagami's mouth a whole lot.

Kagami stills Aomine's hand. "Leave some of that for your ass," he says.

Aomine laughs low in his chest. Kagami doesn't swoon, but it's a near thing. "And here you said you wouldn't put it in my ass," Aomine says, clearly delighted.

"I never said that," Kagami points out, searching blindly under the bed for the box where he keeps lube, condoms, and tissues. It hasn't seen much use lately and he doesn't remember where he put it last time. Finally he turns and lowers his upper body over his side of the bed to get both hands down there, and Aomine pulls his underwear off. Of course he does.

Kagami throws the bottle of lube, box of tissues, and a single condom onto the bed behind him and turns to find Aomine kicking off his own boxers with a smug look on his face. Kagami used to think he hated that look, but he really doesn't mind it when Aomine is naked in his bed and they're about to fuck.

"How do you like to do it?" Kagami asks.

"Surprise me." 

Aomine lies down on his back in the middle of the bed, and Kagami tries -- and fails -- not to stare at his dick. He's never seen it erect, and though it's not as impressive as Aomine always makes it sound, it's nice enough to look at. It's even nicer to know that Aomine got this far just by squeezing Kagami's dick a couple of times.

He shoves Aomine's legs apart a bit so he can sit between them. "Bend your knees and lift your hips," he says, moving closer, pushing on the backs of Aomine's thighs, helping him roll them back. Once Aomine's ass is high enough in the air for Kagami to get real close with the lube, he does exactly that.

Kagami likes this part a lot. Aomine's grunting as he tries to keep his legs up in the same position, the backs of his thighs trembling a little with the effort. Kagami caresses one with the backs of his fingers as he paints lube onto Aomine's hole with his other hand. He's sitting back a little, so he can bend closer and tongue Aomine's crack, dig a knuckle into his perineum and kiss the underside of his balls as he works his finger inside. Aomine makes a noise like an offended cat, and at first Kagami's not sure if he should stop, but then Aomine hooks his arms under his knees to hold his legs up. Which probably means he likes what's happening.

Kagami adds more lube and starts pushing his finger deeper inside; with his other hand, he works over Aomine's cock, his mouth close to his balls, a breath away, listening to Aomine's breathing quicken, to him struggling not to make the sounds he wants to make because he's still too in control. When Kagami's finger is as far inside Aomine's ass as it will go, Kagami wets his lips and sucks one of Aomine's balls into his mouth, soft and gentle. He strokes it with his tongue, fucking Aomine with one finger, and Aomine gasps and hoists his legs up higher.

"Fuck," Aomine growls. "Fuck, that feels good, do that again."

Kagami's only happy to oblige; he wants Aomine ready to come before Kagami even puts the condom on: he hasn't done this in a while, and just the foreplay's got him so hard he won't last three minutes. More lube, another finger in Aomine's ass, and the palm of his free hand rubbing the head of Aomine's cock while Kagami tongues his balls.

"I want your dick," Aomine moans. "Come on."

Kagami pulls Aomine's cock into his mouth and licks the head, slowly, stroking just as slowly near the base with his free hand. He's going to have one hell of a crick in his neck tomorrow, but it'll all be worth it: Aomine's stopped saying words. All that spills from his mouth are incoherent interjections, and his eyes are closed. _Now_. Kagami pulls his fingers out and rips open the condom packet. His dick's so hard that rolling the condom on is almost over-stimulating.

"I don't have any diseases," Aomine says. He's lifted his ass even higher. "You don't need that."

"We're not fucking without a condom," Kagami says. His tone is a bit shakier than he'd like it to be. If he were a little less in control, he'd probably be trying to shove his dick inside Aomine's shiny wet ass in one go. He pushes against it, as gently as he can, even though every one of his senses is urging him to push hard and fast.

He goes slow, slow enough to feel Aomine's body shaping itself around his cock; Aomine lets loose a long, shuddering breath, and Kagami can feel Aomine's pulse as he slides further and further in into the heat of him, deep and tight and so fucking good.

"Shit, this is hot," Aomine says, breathing hard. "You're hot. I wanted you so bad--"

Kagami leans slowly over him, and it feels like he's going deeper even though his dick's all the way in. He kisses Aomine wetly, braces himself with one arm against the bed, and starts to pull back, a little faster than he came in. His groin pulses with echoes of pleasure to come, his heart's in overdrive, and as he starts to move inside Aomine, he can barely hear anything except Aomine's quickened breathing, and he can't see anything except Aomine's face, a pretty dark flush suffusing his cheeks. Aomine ruts up against him, moaning, lifting his hips to match Kagami's pace, but after a few more thrusts, he drops one leg and puts a hand on Kagami's chest, slick with sweat.

"Let me ride you," he says, eyes dark and a little fey. "I don't want to come yet."

Kagami laughs; he's not sure why at first, but then he realises that he likes that Aomine isn't just laying himself open for Kagami's pleasure, that he wants to take his own. It makes him happy. Why _that_ is, Kagami doesn't know, and he doesn't fucking care, because Aomine's shoving him onto his back and straddling him, and he's so fucking gorgeous that Kagami's breath catches in his throat. This is the point at which suave guys from the movies would come up with some witty compliment, but Kagami's tongue is stuck to the roof of his mouth, and he's probably in love now if he wasn't before, but he'll worry about that later.

Right now, Aomine's sinking down onto his cock with a look of intense concentration. Once he's all the way down, Aomine grins with something like triumph. "Just what I wanted," he whispers, and Kagami's not sure if he was meant to hear that, because Aomine's looking down, away from his face.

Aomine leans forward experimentally and lifts his ass. Kagami has to quickly grab onto the condom, holding it in place so Aomine doesn't drag it off. The pillow behind his back isn't enough support, so he has to use his abs to balance as he reaches for Aomine's cock, gripping it near the head where it's most sensitive, and strokes his thumb across the slit, smearing the fat blob of precome around the head. He wants to put it in his mouth so bad his tongue actually comes out of his mouth, unbidden, but there's no way he can bend that low.

Aomine's struggling with finding a rhythm, so Kagami sits up higher, making Aomine lean back a little for better leverage. Aomine kisses him; Kagami's cock is all the way in him again, and Kagami strokes Aomine's cock as Aomine writhes, his lower body rocking back and forth, grinding against him -- and then Aomine cries out and his cock starts spurting in Kagami's hand, shooting all over Kagami's chest and neck. 

"So--good," Aomine half-sobs into Kagami's mouth, and Kagami can't take any more; he pushes Aomine onto his back, lifts one of his legs up enough to reinsert his dick, and finishes in three quick thrusts, back arching, his release like sunshine after a storm.

Kagami falls down beside Aomine; a pillow would be nice, but it's on the other side of the bed and he's not fucking interested in moving any more than he has to. He snaps the condom off and puts it on the windowsill; if it spills then it spills. Semen comes right off with some white vinegar.

Aomine lets out a tired little grunt and pulls Kagami into his arms, getting his own come all over himself from Kagami's chest.

"Hang on, let me clean up--"

"Fuck cleaning up," Aomine mumbles. "Sleep with me."

He falls asleep almost immediately, snuggled close against Kagami's side, but Kagami lies awake for a long time afterwards, carefully memorising the highlights of the evening and breathing in the lingering scent of their passion. Just before he sleeps, it occurs to him that the part he wants to remember the most is Aomine sleeping next to him in this bed.

The next time he wakes up, Aomine is cursing like a dozen pirates and standing in the middle of the room glaring at Kagami.

"What?" Kagami asks, rubbing his eyes. "What's the matter?"

" _You_ did this," Aomine says, practically spitting. "My ass hurts so bad I can barely walk. I'll never jump again. My career's ruined. The least you can fucking do is wake your lazy ass up and give me some clean underpants."

Kagami stumbles out of bed and opens his underwear drawer, on autopilot. Then he realises what Aomine just said. "Aomine," he says very slowly, pulling out a pair of red boxers. "Was last night your first time?"

"I'm not a _virgin_ , dumbshit," Aomine snaps, snatching the boxers away.

Kagami suppresses a smirk. "I meant your first time bottoming."

Aomine tries to bend over to get his legs into the shorts and yelps pitifully. Kagami takes them out of Aomine's hands and kneels in front of him. "Here, put your feet in and I'll do the rest."

"You'll have to change my underwear for the rest of my _life_ ," Aomine threatens.

Kagami pulls the boxers up, eases them over Aomine's privates, and pats his bottom gently. "Whatever you say." Everyone on the team knows full well that Aomine will have a dramatic tantrum over the slightest bout of the sniffles, and the only way to keep him in a relatively good mood is to humour him.

With an exasperated sigh, Aomine hobbles to the bed, flops down face-first, squeaks in pain, and hugs the pillow with both arms. Kagami puts on a fresh pair of boxers and takes a dark brown t-shirt from another drawer.

"Not that one," Aomine says. "Wear a white one."

Kagami sighs and puts on a white t-shirt. He's not sure what difference it makes, but there's no reason to refuse.

"I bet the condom made it worse," Aomine opines. "I hate those things."

"If I hadn't worn one, you'd have come dripping out of you too," Kagami points out helpfully.

Aomine scowls at him. "Fine, so it was my first time," he grumbles. "You should've warned me."

Kagami lies down next to him and kisses the side of his face. "I didn't know," he murmurs. He wants to say that no bottom virgin ever acts as wanton as Aomine did -- he didn't even _blink_ when Kagami started sticking his fingers in him -- but that wouldn't count as humouring him. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry's not going to fix my ass," Aomine says and turns his head away demonstratively.

Kagami inches closer and lifts his knee up over Aomine's lower back. "Here, I'll massage it," he offers.

Aomine turns one grumpy eye towards him. "With your knee? You some kinda contortionist?"

Kagami kisses his ear. "You can do me next time," he whispers, lowering his knee.

He hopes Aomine doesn't pick up on the way his heart is pounding. He's wide open to _there won't be a next time_ \-- not because of the pain but because Aomine never wanted anything but a one-night stand. He knows, but he can't help hoping that the things Aomine said to him last night were true.

"I'll do you when my ass stops hurting," Aomine says, glancing at him. "Also, after I shower. After we _both_ shower."

Kagami wants to leap off the bed and pump his fist in the air like they've just won the Eastern conference finals, but somehow he stays put, because he can tell that Aomine isn't done talking.

"Now make me breakfast," Aomine adds.

Kagami holds back a sigh. Humouring Aomine is really annoying. "Okay," he says and starts to pull away.

"Wait," Aomine mutters, not looking at him. "I've decided you should make me breakfast every day. I mean, if I'm here. Or you're over at my place." He sighs, loud and exasperated. "Date me."

Kagami's heart starts pounding again. Too many emotions are teeming in his chest at once, and he's not good with emotions; all they do is make him want to punch himself in the face. "Sounds good to me," he manages to say, kind of squeakily.

Aomine turns to look at him so quickly Kagami worries he'll pull something in his neck. "Yeah?" Aomine asks, and there goes that smile that first stopped Kagami's heart a million years ago.

"Yeah," Kagami says, grinning.

Aomine turns over to lie on his back, wincing, then pulls Kagami down for a kiss that grows needier and wetter, for both of them, until Aomine turns aside. "I'm hard," he says. "I refuse to be hard _and_ hungry."

Snickering, Kagami picks up his phone from the windowsill to take with him to the kitchen. Before leaving, he does what he promised he'd do when he started dating someone: he sends Kuroko a text. After re-reading it, he sends the photo he took of Aomine last night.

"What are you doing?" Aomine asks.

"I took a picture of your sleeping face earlier, so I'm texting it to Kuroko or he'll never believe this."

"Send him a picture of my dick, he'll believe it for sure."

Kagami glances at Aomine, who looks completely serious. He has a feeling that this is one of those relationships that'll be over either in a week or never, and he won't know which it is until the week is out.

The thing about gambling is that you can't win if you don't bet.

[end]


End file.
